jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready Player One Event
Overview The Ready Player One (RPO) Event was a Roblox event in which players had to find three keys. Whoever found all three keys first won the Dominus Venari as an award. Everyone else got the Golden Wings of the Pathfinder. You had to complete a mission in Jailbreak to obtain the Copper Key, one of the three keys needed to complete the event. The Jade Key was found in Phantom Forces on PC, and Mobile Piano for mobile players, while the Crystal Key was found in Hexaria. The Dominus Venari was found in the Egg Hunt 2018 by Roblox user r0cu, finishing the event once and for all. When the event ended, however, there was a lot of backlash. Achieving the Copper Key (Jailbreak) To get the key, you must have first headed to the Town. Once you were there, you would have to look for an orange house - preferably one that a rather large purple number 1 shape is pointing to (near the Meteor). Then you must have rammed a vehicle with you inside at the house. Before, in earlier versions of this mission, you had to wait until 8:00 PM in game to drive your car into the wall, but you were allowed to do it at any time shortly after. Once you rammed your vehicle into the wall, you should have received a cutscene. This cutscene showed a chicken talking about power, and how he wanted you to receive that power for him. After the cutscene came to its abrupt end, you'd want to make your way over to one of these three locations: The Cargo Train, Jewelry Store, or Bank. Once you're done robbing one of these places, a message should appear saying you have found a token. In earlier versions of the mission, you had to rob all three locations at night, it was changed so you could rob during the day and you only needed to rob one place out of the three. After that, you'd have to make your way over to the smaller waterfall located in the Town. It's on the right hand side of the tunnel if you're coming from the Prison. From there, you'd want to swim up and behind the waterfall, and make your way into a small little hole. There, you should've found a camping cop, one specifically that wanted to talk to you. He'd ask you a video game questionnaire, with the answers provided (in past versions you had to look it up). Once you got all of the answers correct, the cop should have given you a key (not the copper key), to be used on the Cargo Train. You'd need to go to the train to hop onto the first red car. Once you opened the top door, you'd see a vault. You'd want to open it as if you're robbing the train normally, but instead of gold bars being there, you'd see a lockbox. Before, the lockbox had a random chance of spawning. This process should have triggered another prompt, giving you a game cartridge. Once again, you would have to come back to the camping cops behind the waterfall, and talk to that same camping cop. He'd take the game cartridge, and allowed you to play the "Jail Evaders" minigame. You'd need to dodge any cars that got close to you, and shoot the ones that are within your range. Each car shot down would award you ten points and you must have gotten a score of 100, in which the game would have ended, and you'd be awarded the Copper Key & Bronze Crown (and you'd be awarded the "Meet The Devs" badge, too, which was actually a disguise for the Ready Player One badge), allowing you to progress in the Ready Player One event. If you received the Copper Key before March 15th, 2018, you were rewarded with a Bronze Crown that is different from the one received after March 15th, 2018. Category:Events Category:Features Category:Removed Content